A Song For You
by zombie kait
Summary: AU. Mimato? Michi? Love triangle?


More will happen in the next chapter, just give it a chance and I assure you that it'll be something great.

**XOXOX**

Time felt like it had slowed down, and that they themselves were moving in slow motion.

The sound of her surroundings disappeared, the only sound filling her ears was that of her own breathing which came faster and faster as her heart started to pound.

Her eyes focused on him, everyone else fading into the background, unimportant to her.

He was watching her too.

Azure eyes locked onto cinnamon.

Tall, blonde and handsome.

The closer they came to each other, the harder her heart pounded against her chest, ready to burst out. It wasn't because she was nervous that her heart thumped so much, but because she knew he saw her. There were plenty of other girls around that his attention could have drifted to, but instead it stayed locked on hers.

A flicker of something in the corner of her eye made her want to turn her head, but she resisted, not wanting to break the secret bond that she felt between the two of them.

She didn't know what it was, but there was something there between the two of them, something unspoken.

Something unknown.

The flicker which came again was accompanied by a small flash of blue light.

Not wanting to turn her head, not wanting to break the gaze, she continued to ignore the flicker, ignore the light that began to beckon her.

It came again however, brighter then before, tempting her to turn her head, to give it the attention it wanted.

She resisted however, trying to focus on the beauty before her, the blue eyes that felt as if they were looking through her, into something she didn't even know was there.

A blue light yet again, flickering at the edge of her vision. The temptation was stronger then before, telling her to look.

Azure eyes.

Blue light.

Her eyes flickered.

That's when time sped up, went back to normal.

The bond between azure and cinnamon was broken.

Her eyes sought the light, only for a second, but long enough to make it all change.

She saw what was in the light, what it was that tempted her. It took her breath away, and made her regret the bond she broke.

Cinnamon orbs swung back from the light to the boy, only to find him gone. Widening in surprise, her head turned from side to side, eyes frantically searching for the boy who was once there. He was gone however, him and his azure eyes.

**xoxox**

"Earth to Mimi, are you there?" A female voice cut into the girl's thoughts, causing her head to snap up and her eyes to focus on the young girl who was leaning against the desk.

"Oh, Sora." Mimi laughed as a hand half lifted to her chest, only to drop quickly back to her lap as a faint blush covered her cheeks.

"Were you daydreaming again? You have to pay attention in class if you want good grades you know." Sora smiled at her as she gently tapped her friend on the head with the notes she had taken in class.

"Thanks Sora..my grades wouldn't be as good as they are without you helping me out." Laughing, Mimi took the notes and placed them in her book, making sure not to bend any of the papers.

"C'mon Meems, let's go get lunch, I'm starving!" Grabbing her books and shoving them in her bag, Mimi followed her friend out of the classroom.

**xoxox**

"Mimi duck!" Sora shouted as she watched someone throw a rubber ball at her friend. Listening to her friend, Mimi ducked causing the ball to fly over her head and right into Sora's waiting hands.

"Thanks Sora." A red ball rolled her way and she picked it up and threw it at a girl whose back was to her.

It was ten minutes into the dodge ball game, both sides started out even, but each team was beginning to pick off the slower players on the opposite side. Mimi was only still in the game due to Sora watching out for her friend. It wasn't that Mimi was bad, she just wasn't an aggressive player like the other ones who remained in it.

Bending down to grab another ball, Mimi stood up and turned, only to get hit squarely in the face by an incoming ball. Both stunned and surprised, she took a step back as the ball in her hands fell to the ground.

"Meems!" Plucking a ball out of the air, Sora hurled it at the girl who hit her friend. Going over to her friend, she picked up the dropped ball and drop kicked it to the other side. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just a bit surprised." Heading to the sidelines she sat down on the bench and watched as Sora took another person out of the game. Leaning back and letting her head hit the wall, she closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

**zzzzz**

The eyes that stared back at her weren't the blue from earlier that seemed to see through her. They were dark brown this time, and in a way they seemed familiar, almost as if she should know them.

He fit the saying of 'tall, dark, and handsome.'

There was no light this time to distract her from the boy who stood before her. But it was strange, to see him standing there just staring at her as she stared back at him.

Like before, her heart pounded as she watched him. She didn't even know him yet there was something there, something about him. It was strange to feel an attraction to someone you hardly knew, but she felt it for him.

As if in slow motion, his mouth opened and he began to talk, but no sound came out. Taking a step forward, she strained to hear something, anything that he was saying, but there was nothing to hear.

Something flashed, catching the corner of her eye. It was a green light. It beckoned to her like the blue one had before.

The boy had stopped talking and he just stared at her, his eyes seemingly darker than before.

Another green flash tempted her to look away from him and towards the light. She resisted it and took another step towards the boy, half lifting an arm, wondering if she could touch him.

He stepped towards her, half raising an arm as well, hesitant about whether or not he could touch her.

The green light called to her, told her to look at it if only for a second.

Their hands came closer together, closer to touching.

Her heart pounded harder against her chest the closer they came. His eyes kept drawing her in and she kept moving closer to him.

Their fingers touched and a green light blinded her.

**zzzzz**

"Meems you coming?" Sora's voice once again broke through Mimi's thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go." Hugging her coat close, Mimi and Sora headed down front steps of their school.

"Can you believe that it's already autumn?" Sora asked as she let out a puff of air, watching it appear as mist in front of her eyes.

"It got cold fast." Mimi mumbled while adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

Sora glanced over at her friend who just stared straight ahead, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Chewing on her bottom lip, she let the conversation drop and stared ahead, watching the other kids from their school who were walking in front of them, all on their way home.

Crossing the street, Sora continued walking down the sidewalk, unaware that Mimi no longer followed her.

Her head was full of the thoughts of the two boys. She had never seen them before yet they suddenly appeared in her mind as if she had. It wasn't until Sora's footsteps faded away in the distance that she realized her friend was gone. Looking around, she found herself in front of an alley between two apartment buildings. About to go catch up to her friend, something caught her eye before she took a step.

A flash of light at the corner of her eye caused her to turn her head, towards the alley. The light wasn't blue or green, it was light pink. She wanted to go on, but the light flashed again, tempting her to go find it. Glancing down the sidewalk where her friend once was, she headed down the alley.

The alley was surprisingly clean, almost as if someone took the time to keep it clean and litter free. There was nothing in the alley that could have created the pink flash which drew her attention. About to turn around, go back out and go find Sora, she was stopped by another flash of pink light. Looking around, she saw something lying on the ground that seemed to glow a soft pink color.

"What the.." Bending down, she reached out and picked up the necklace.

There was a flash of pink and then she was gone.


End file.
